


Of Binders and Bad Guys

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Sexual Assault, and not too graphic, not love interests, sexual assault scene is over quickly, the OC's are bad guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little action-based Spock/Kirk fic. On a run to collect dilithium crystals from an unexplored planet, an unidentified vessel appears. The vessel belongs to a race long thought to have disappeared, with the remaining few being nowhere in the region. Spock, along with two security members, beam across to the ship in a show of good will. When they are taken hostage, it's up to Kirk (with a little help from Sulu) to rescue his crewmen. Along the way, a secret of Spock's is revealed to the crew. How will they handle it? More importantly, how does it affect his relationship with Kirk? *Put under both Abrams movies and TOS. I was planning on writing it as Abrams-verse, but some TOS personality bits crawled in there*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peace (Doesn't Always go as Planned)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. I was mulling over the idea of trans!Spock for months before I finally started writing. Lo and behold, this stuff appears on the screen. Also, love and kisses to my wonderful beta reader Camryn.

Kirk walked onto the bridge, the Red Alert alarm sounding all across the ship. "Keptin on ze bridge!" Chekov shouted. Spock turned his head and stood, moving to allow Kirk his chair back. "What's the situation?" he asked. 

Spock straightened his jacket. "An unidentified vessel has appeared. It is not from the planet below, they have no such advancements. They have threatened to destroy us if we do not leave. I have tried to speak with them, but they have stated that they will not speak with, to quote them, 'a pointy eared agent of evil'." 

Kirk raised an eyebrow. "Really? Might have something to do with that family resemblance you share with Satan." 

Spock resisted visibly rolling his eyes, but the single eyebrow had Kirk turning to Uhura. "Put me through." 

"On the screen, Sir." A face appeared. It was humanoid, with pale blue skin, no eyebrows, and a strong jawline. 

"I am Agent Can'tal of the Fallistar. I assume you are the Captain of your vessel?" 

"Yes. My name is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Our mission is peaceful. We mean no harm to you or anyone aboard your vessel. We are here on Federation business." 

"If it is as you say, then I have a proposition for you to ensure you supposed goodwill." 

"I will hear it," Kirk responded. 

"I shall send over two men, representatives from my ship, and my second in command as well. You shall do the same. Upon completion of your peaceful mission, we shall exchange back and you will leave our space immediately. If you cause any harm to the planet below or to my representatives, I will kill your people and destroy your vessel. Leave or comply." 

Kirk's grip tightened on the armrest. "Do I have your word that no harm will come to my people as long as we remain peaceful?" 

"On my honor. Send your men to your transporter. It will be a simultaneous beam." 

Kirk nodded. "Mr. Scott," he said, switching on the Engineering frequency 

"Yes Captain?" 

"Mr. Spock and two Security guards will be going to the transporter room. Stand by to beam them to the adjacent vessel." 

"Yes Captain." 

Kirk clapped Spock's shoulder. "Stay safe. I'd rather not lose you. Spock nodded, uncharacteristically not responding. 

•••••• 

Spock walked into the transporter room with a security guard on either side. He walked onto the transporter pad, looking out at Scott as he waited for the signal. Kirk's voice came over the intercom. "Energize." 

Spock felt the familiar tingle as his atoms were taken apart and launched across space. Moments later, he was reassembled on the landing pad of an unfamiliar ship. It was brightly lit, but all the lighting was tinged slightly red. The room was all harsh lines and sharp angles. Another group of people with the same general features as Agent Can'tal was waiting for them. 

"You will accompany us," said one, stepping forward. He was slightly shorter than Spock, but his shoulders and chest, which were bare, were wider. His legs were hidden under a long skirt that reached to the floor. 

Spock nodded and stepped off of the pad, the two security guards looking warily around. He followed the six beings onto what would logically be the bridge of the ship. Agent Can'tal was there in a chair that appeared to be more ornamental than practical, and Kirk's face was onscreen. 

"Well, Kirk," Can'tal said, "They have arrived." 

"Yes, Captain. Quite safely," Spock said. 

Can'tal turned, his expression one of rage. He drew back his hand and backhanded Spock in the face. Spock stumbled slightly, seeing stars. He absently noted that Can'tal's strength was comparable to that of a Vulcan. 

"You will speak when spoken to!" he shouted, and raised his hand to slap Spock again. Spock reached up and grabbed his wrist, throwing his arm down with disgust. 

"And you will lay your hands on me when I allow you to." 

Can'tal glared for a moment longer, then his expression softened and he began to laugh merrily. "A fiery one, Kirk. I like it. Perhaps he is not quite the treacherous snake his appearance suggests. Finish your business on the planet, your men will be well cared for." 

"Well cared for!" Kirk yelled, "You just slapped my first officer!" 

Can'tal raised a placating hand. "I was under the mistaken impression that the customs of your culture were similar to ours. As you can see, he was quick to correct me. It shall not happen again. After all, one can hardly become successful if one finds injury in every little misdeed. Any further mistakes shall be resolved with words." 

Kirk seemed outwardly composed, but Spock could read him well. His shoulders were too tense to be truly relaxed. He was nervous. More than that, he was afraid. Can'tal switched off the vidscreen and turned to his men. "Take them to the brig, keep them separated. Stun the Vulcan." 

Spock whirled around, eyes widening. He neck pinched one guard, who grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. A second guard grabbed his phaser and shot him in the chest. Spock collapsed to the ground and knew no more. 

•••••• 

Kirk turned to Uhura as soon as the screen darkened. "Get Scotty up here. He's leading the landing party. Sulu, you have the con." 

He rose from his chair and stood by the turbolift as the Scotsman boarded the bridge. "You know our mission. Bring two security officers with you, and get those dilithium crystals. You're in the best position to explain their use. I will have my communicator on if you need me." 

He walked out and went down to Medbay. "Bones!" 

"Ah," the doctor replied, looking up from his padd. "Here for your physical, finally? Or has a crisis arisen and you don't have time? I heard the Red Alert." 

"It's the other ship. They sent over their first officer and two representatives. I need you to give them an exam before we assign them the guest quarters." 

The doctor looked surprised. "They sent people over?" 

"Yeah," Kirk said. "Mutual exchange." 

"What the hell!" Bones yelled. "You sent them Spock?! He could be in danger! The whole ship knows that they threatened to fire on us!" 

"I know!" Kirk yelled, then slightly calmer, he repeated "I know. I don't like it any more than you do, but we had no choice. They slapped him Bones. I don't know who these people are. I don't know what they are. I don't have Spock here to investigate, so I need you to." 

"All right," Bones sighed. "I'll do it. But if that goblin gets hurt, it's your ass I'm kicking. He's a worse patient than you are." 

Kirk nodded, feeling a lump in his throat. He hadn't liked seeing Spock get slapped, and he didn't trust Agent Can'tal's promise that he wouldn't do it again. He walked over to the wall speaker. "Security, bring our guests to Medbay for a basic exam." 

Several minutes later, two guards walked in with the blue-skinned representatives. Bones picked up his padd again. "Species?" he asked. 

The one in front, who appeared to be the First Officer, responded. "Alethinian." 

Bones raised an eyebrow. "According to Starfleet records, they're an endangered species. Planet famine five decades ago. Only 500 left, and never achieved space flight. How are you here?" 

The leader stared down his nose. "Your records are correct as far as the famine. We achieved rudimentary space flight. Comparable to that of late 20th Century Earth. My company was exploring our moon when the famine hit. Out engines failed, stranding us on our moon, yet we survived. The atmosphere, while uncomfortable, was enough to support our lives. I was born on the moon, our leader was on the original flight to it. There are only fifty-seven of us on our ship." 

Kirk felt a tingle in his gut. They were telling the truth, but not the whole truth. He had learned to tell after working with Spock for so long. "Your ship is more combative than exploratory. Care to explain?" 

"A ship passed by our planet twelve years ago. They picked up our distress signal and took us away. They intended to keep us as slaves, so we killed them and took the ship. We flew until we found a planet that took us in. And we shall defend them. With our lives, if we must." 

Kirk nodded. "Bones, proceed." He walked into the doctor's office and closed the door. He checked the ship's records, wondering if... he still had to get their names.... was telling the truth. Sure enough, an Orion vessel had gone missing around twelve years ago. It had been a fugitive ship, wanted for interstellar slave trade. Its description matched that of the Fallistar, though the name on record was different. It was not unlikely that the Alethinians had renamed the ship, though. 

He then looked up the Alethinians. They had had a rather brutal culture, enslaving the women for sex and holding gladiator-style games, often to the death, when the owner of a woman came into question. The victor would then be married to the woman so that she could no longer be claimed by another. It was not unusual for a man to have multiple wives. They were also cruel to the disabled. Any person considered weak, physically or mentally, was flayed and thrown in the ocean to die. Nonetheless, they had advanced fairly quickly despite their brutal culture. While Earth had taken about five thousand years to advance from inventing democracy to building cars, the Alethinians had done it in two thousand. Both disgusted and impressed, Kirk switched off the screen. He felt slightly better about Spock and his crew now. One thing that had been very apparent was that the Alethinians respected men who stood their ground, and Spock was nothing if not stubborn.  
He walked back out as Bones was signing off on the last exam. He looked up and saw Kirk. "Well, from what I can tell, they're all in fairly good health. Rabbit-fast pulse, normal BP, if you can call that purple stuff blood. They assure me that the readings are normal for them though." 

"Yes, Doctor," the leader said. "They are." 

Kirk looked over at them. "I apologize, it slipped my mind. I never got your names." 

The leader gave Kirk a scrutinizing look. "I am Agent Parl'liff. They are irrelevant." 

"Not to me." Kirk said. 

One of the others spoke up. "Serviceman Darllek, and he is Serviceman Gallist." 

Agent Parl'iff whirled around. "Were you given leave to speak?" 

"Yes!" said Kirk. "By me! As long as you are on this ship, they will answer to me, as will you. You will be treated as guests, unless you give us reason to do otherwise. All crewmen and women have the right to speak, and you will recognize that here. And above all, know one thing. The women aboard this ship are equal to the men, and you will show them the proper respect. Understand?" 

Parl'iff gave a stiff nod, seeming incensed. 

"Good," Kirk said. "Now that the doctor has confirmed your health, you will follow me to your guest quarters. You may make use of our gymnasium and recreational facilities as long as a security guard accompanies you. This is only to prevent any conflict caused by a misunderstanding of cultural differences. 

He walked out, the Alethinians following. He stopped in front of one room. "You will be in here, Agent Parl'iff. Serviceman Gallist, you'll be across the hall, and Darllek, you'll be next to him. There are atmospheric and temperature controls inside, as well as a replicator for food. There will be a security guard posted in the hall here. If you have any further questions, you are free to ask him." 

Kirk walked away and went back to the bridge to check on Scotty. 

•••••• 

Spock regained awareness an indeterminable amount of time later. Judging by the buzzing in his head and the stiffness in his body, he concluded that it had been at least a few hours. Furthermore, that meant that the phaser had been set rather high, risking brain damage if he had been fully human. He was cold, very cold. 

He looked down and discovered that he was near naked. He was clad only in a thin, partially transparent, gauzy emerald dress. The skirt was slung very low on his hips, and stopped at the top of his thighs. It was attached to a bodice by a two wide strips of fabric on his sides. The bodice itself was tight, starting at the bottom of his ribs to show his stomach, and very low cut, showing off most of his breasts. His arms were bare, and his feet were in strappy, high-heeled shoes that were the same color as the dress. 

Spock sat up, not risking standing yet. He looked around the room. It was lavishly furnished, the bed he was sitting on was soft and had blankets and pillows. There were decorations, none of which he recognized, though they had a tribal element to them. He walked over to the mirror on the wall. Looking into it, he saw that his hair had been styled. It was combed back and held with decorative clips. He sat down again, this time in a chair, and forced back tears.

•••••• 

Kirk switched off the speaker and ran a hand over his face. Scotty had just informed him that the mission was going badly. He had made little breakthrough with the species below. They had consented to allowing him to speak with several of their scientists about their need, but that was all. Bones came striding onto the bridge. 

"Jim, I need to speak with you, now." 

He looked up in surprise. "What is it?" 

Bones jerked his head toward the turbolift and walked back inside it. As soon as Kirk got inside, he pulled the lever. Once they were between floors, he hit the stop button. "We've got trouble." 

Kirk tilted his head. "Is something wrong with the Alethinians?" 

"Yes!" he yelled. "A lot! We just sent Spock over there!" 

Kirk's eyes widened. "Are they sick or something?" 

"Yes! No! Well, not /that/ way. I saw the page you left up when you turned my computer off. Jim, do you even glance at the files of your senior officers?" 

"Uh," he said, unsure how to respond. 

Bones sighed. "What's the goblin's first name?" 

Kirk shook his head. "Spit it out, Bones. I don't have time for games." 

"Fine." he said. "Spock is stuck on a ship full of possibly the most misogynistic species we've ever met, and he's a trans man. If they give him a med exam the way we gave these purple-blooded assholes one, he's in deep." 

Kirk looked shocked. "I didn't know. I wouldn't have sent him." 

"Yes, you would have," Bones said, putting a hand on Kirk's shoulder. "You didn't know what they were, and you didn't have time to find out. Spock doesn't advertise his naughty bits, but if you looked at his file, which the Captain is supposed to, by the way, you would have known. You're the only one who has clearance to see his file besides me." 

Kirk rested his forehead against the wall, feeling slightly sick. "What the hell are they gonna do to him, Bones?" 

"I don't know," the older man said, rubbing Kirk's back. "But he'll fight if they try anything. Beam down and help out Scotty, that's all you can do. Getting him out of there as quick as possible is our only chance." 

Kirk nodded and took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders and forcing down the sick feeling in his gut. "Do I need to worry about the others?" 

Bones shook his head. "They've got the right junk to get some respect. It's just Spock." 

Kirk looked over at him. "You know how I am with paperwork, though. Why didn't you ever tell me?" 

Bones glared. "It's Spock's business, and his alone. And if you try to get on him for not telling you, I'll insist he was in Medbay when he pushes you out of an airlock. Now go do your damn job." Bones hit the button to restart the lift and stopped them on the second level, getting off near the science labs. Kirk stood there for a moment before hitting the button on the nearest intercom. 

"Kirk to bridge. I'm beaming down to assist Mr. Scott." 

•••••• 

The door to the room opened and Spock looked up. Agent Can'tal, strode into the room, letting off an air of superiority. "So," he said, eyes on Spock's breasts, "You lied to achieve power?" 

"No," Spock said, rising to his feet. He felt a slight jolt of pride (quickly stifled) upon realizing that he was a head taller. "I am a man, no matter my clothes or body. Even if it were not so, I would still be respected, and still be first officer. My gender holds no bearing on my ability to command." 

Can'tal pulled a knife from his skirt and slapped Spock's face with the flat of it. Spock didn't bother trying to stop it, having no desire to slice his hand open. "Men are not permitted to speak unless addressed. As a woman, you are not to speak unless I give you leave to, snake whore." 

Spock glared. "I will speak when I please. Return me to my ship. I have no wish to engage with you further." 

Can'tal slapped him with the flat of the knife again, slightly harder. Spock felt a small trickle of blood run down his face from his cheekbone. "Next time, whore, I will use the blade. It would be a shame to destroy such a pretty face. I'm sure it will be much more pleasant when the hormones fade, as will your body." 

Spock could not fully contain the fear that shot through him at those words. His stomach felt sick. "You will not touch me. You will return me to my ship at once. You promised my captain that I would not be harmed, and yet you have caused me injury." 

"And your captain promised that he would send men. Yet here you are." 

"I have already told you, I am a man. If you insist upon keeping me here, I wish to have my clothes returned and to speak to my captain." 

Can'tal laughed. "Very well, you may speak to your Captain but I will not return your clothes. It will be a video conference. I wish to see his face when he sees how far a woman has advanced in his command. That secretary of his is all very well, I suppose it's understandable to want a pretty whore on the bridge to look at through long shifts. Perh-" 

"Lieutenant Uhura is a respected Communications Officer. She is not a whore. Her gender has no bearing on her ability to do her job, and neither does her sexual activity." 

Can'tal's eyes flashed, and he slashed his knife across Spock's cheekbone. "Do you not learn, slut? I overlooked your last remark, but how dare you interrupt me? I will take you to speak with your precious Captain. I may even invite him over to help me teach you your place, which is below men, in every sense of the word!" 

He grabbed Spock's arm and dragged him over to the dresser, pulling out a scarf and tying it over his face. Another one bound his wrists. Can'tal pulled Spock out of the room and spun him around. Once Spock lost his sense of direction he was being pulled again. After several turns and a turbolift later, he heard Can'tal speak. 

"Contact the Enterprise. I want to speak to the Captain." there were several beeps, and the hand clamped on his arm finally released. "If you take off that blindfold, the knife will be in your stomach." 

Seconds later, Sulu's voice rang out. "Acting Captain Sulu." 

"No," Can'tal said. "Get your Captain here, now. I will speak to him only." 

"One moment," Sulu replied. Spock could tell that Sulu did not recognize him. The scarf hid his whole face, and his ears as well. 

"Bridge to transporter room, has the Captain beamed down?" 

"Kirk here. Not yet." 

"Report to the bridge, Sir. Agent Can'tal wishes to speak with you." 

A few moments passed, and Kirk's voice rang out. "Captain Kirk here. What is the reason for your contact, Agent Can'tal? And who is your friend there?" 

Can'tal laughed. "She's the reason for this conference, and don't you recognize her? Perhaps if I do this." He roughly ripped the blindfold off of Spock, causing him to stumble slightly. "Pretty little thing, isn't she? Your first officer." 

Kirk straightened up in his chair. "Spock is a man, no matter what his body may look like. He will be treated with respect. You are not to harm him, you will return his uniform,and you will apologize for that cut on his face. We have been peaceful. Your men are being well-treated, and we have caused no harm to the planet below. Our agreement is being upheld here, you will honor it there." 

"No," Can'tal said. "You agreed to send men. This is a woman, and none of your pretty words will convince me otherwise. She will stay here, as my concubine. Your other representatives are being treated humanely. When your business is finished, I will return them. But she stays." 

"Not an option." Kirk said. "I have three of your men here. You have three of mine. We had an agreement-" 

"No agreement," Can'tal said. "I will return your men, but not the she-snake. You may keep one of mine if you wish, they are all dispensable. Even the first officer. I can find a new one, and so can you. If you fire on us, we will destroy you. If you attempt to harm the planet in retaliation for this, the same will happen. She stays." 

Can'tal turned off the vidscreen and turned to Spock. "See? What can your Captain do now? You will spend the next few hours in the brig with your precious Security officers. Let's test how well they can control themselves with so much showing." 

Spock coolly met Can'tal's gaze. "They'll control themselves perfectly well. They, unlike you, know what respect is. And they give it to anyone who deserves it, male or female." 

"Very well," Can'tal said. "I dressed you well and placed you in my quarters upon learning you were a woman. You have been treated well. I could have left you in the brig and told my men to indulge themselves, but I did not. However, since that's the fate you seem to prefer, so be it. When you have come to your senses, I will return and you will be my woman, treated well and cherished." 

He hit a button on the arm of his chair. "Take this whore from my bridge. Put her in the brig and do as you will with her. Send the doctor, too. Perhaps if we return her to her normal state, she will come to her senses and stop thinking she's a he." Spock heard laughing over the intercom before it was switched off. 

Two guards walked in and roughly grabbed Spock, wrapping the scarf around his face again and twisting his arms back in the other scarf. They led him off the bridge, but didn't bother to disorient him first. Spock counted in his head. *Twenty seconds in the turbolift, eighteen steps, turn left, down six stairs, right turn, forty steps forward, left turn, five steps* 

One of the guards removed the blindfold. He had a lecherous grin on his face as he hungrily eyed Spock's body. Without removing the scarf around his arms, he pushed Spock onto the bed in the cell and forced himself on top of him, despite Spock's struggling. As soon as the man put his hands on Spock's body, he forced his way into the guard's mind. He pushed past all the disgusting thoughts at the forefront of his mind, and sought out his pain centers. Spock activated them, with no discretion for the amount or areas. The man suddenly collapsed, screaming in agony and flailing on the floor. The second guard switched off the force field and ran inside. He saw his partner on the floor and Spock stared at him, expressionless. He slowly backed out, dragging his partner by the boot and never taking his eyes off of Spock. The force field clicked back on, and Spock focused on getting out of the scarf. He knew his way back to the bridge, and if he could acquire a phaser, all the better.


	2. Testosterone Boys (and Harlequin Girls)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock basically rescues himself, the quartermaster gets a verbal slap in the head, and the author does a ton of research on hormone therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The biggest problem with this chapter was trying to figure out how the estrogen shot would affect a trans man who had been on testosterone for many years. I wanted to keep it realistic, but there's also juggling the fact that this story takes place in the future, and also that the stuff that they gave Spock wasn't exactly tried, tested, and cleared to distribute. 
> 
> Overall, I believe I handled it pretty well.

As soon as Kirk had seen the bound woman with Can'tal, he had known. Upon seeing the green line of blood on his face, he had seethed. When Can'tal had declared that he fully intended to keep Spock as a sex slave, he had wanted to kill the Alethinian. He was going to let Scotty handle the negotiations below, and he was going to personally beam across to the other ship to kick some blue butt and get Spock and his men back, no matter what Starfleet Command had to say on the matter. Any message that they sent out would take at least three weeks to get there anyway. He would have plenty of time to figure out a way to justify a rescue mission. 

He went to his quarters and changed into nondescript black clothes and contacted the bridge. "Mr. Sulu, report to the Captain's quarters immediately." 

"Yes sir." A few minutes later, he arrived. Kirk looked him over. 

"Change. You're going to help me. We're beaming onto the other ship and rescuing Spock and the others. Meet me in the guest quarters first though, we're going to need some intel. No sense running in blind." 

He strode out after receiving an acknowledging nod from his helmsman. He walked down to where the Alethinians were being held and walked into Serviceman Darllek's room. Darllek had seemed surprised but pleased that Kirk had treated him as an equal, and would possibly be open to helping. Agent Parl'iff, on the other hand, Kirk didn't trust in the slightest. The Serviceman was idly playing a game on the computer when Kirk entered, and looked up in surprise. 

"Captain Kirk, can I help you?" 

"I hope so," he replied. "Agent Can'tal has broken the terms of our agreement. He has harmed my First Officer, and refuses to return him. He has told me nothing of the state of the others I sent. I intend to rescue them, but I need your knowledge of the ship to do it. Will you help?" 

Darllek stared at him, probably trying to assess if Kirk had an ulterior motive. "Why should I? I am grateful for your hospitality, I doubt that you men are being treated half as well. However, I see no reason for me to betray my superior for you." 

"He broke his word with me, how can you trust that he will not betray you, or even his entire crew?" 

"We're his people." Darllek replied simply. "However, I will help on one condition." 

Kirk nodded for him to continue. 

"I want passage to the Alethinian colony. I don't want to stay with the ship any longer, and as long as I am here, I have no other option. The others will protect the planet, but I want to lead my own life. For this, I will help." 

Kirk nodded. "Done." Sulu entered the room, dressed in the same nondescript black clothing. "Do you think Gallist will be willing to help as well?" Kirk asked Darllek. 

"I doubt it," Darllek said, "Even if he did wish to help, the fewer people in our party, the better. There are eyes everywhere on the ship, so the three of us will have to be enough. Especially if we'll be bringing three more back off the ship." 

Kirk nodded in agreement. "To the transporter room then." 

•••••• 

Spock was cutting a small hole in the wall with a hairpin. He needed to break down the force field if he was to escape, and the only way he could do that from here was to destroy the wiring in the wall. The wall, however, was not cooperating, and the pin kept bending. He heard footsteps and immediately sat on the bed, shoving the hairpin back in his hair. 

A man walked in, using a small clicker to turn the force field off to admit him and clicking it back on as he came inside. He looked Spock over before opening the bag he held and pulling out a compact medical tricorder. He looked at Spock again and spoke. 

"Pulse 268, blood pressure barely registering, breathing normal." 

"Those reading are perfectly normal for me. My pulse is slightly elevated, but the stress of my current situation can account for that." 

The doctor nodded. "I've never worked on a Vulcan, so I'll take your word. Hold out your arm, I'm taking a tissue sample." 

Spock held his arm out, a new plan forming as the doctor painlessly scraped off some skin and bandaged it. A small machine whirred and to doctor looked at the reading. 

"All right," he said. "Now keep in mind, I didn't want to do this. I'm just following orders." Before Spock could reply, the doctor jammed a hypo into his neck. He knew without asking that it was negating the testosterone and boosting his estrogen. 

"Asshole," Spock spat though his teeth, too angry to care that he had cursed. 

The doctor backed off. "I really am sorry." 

Spock took a deep breath through his nose, forcing himself to think logically again. As the doctor was leaving, Spock approached him from behind. "So am I." He grabbed the doctor, taking advantage of the lowered force field to step from his cell. He pinned the doctor against the wall and placed his fingers on his meld points, joining with his mind. After getting all the information he needed, he neck pinched him and took the clicker, placing the doctor on the bed. He turned the force field back on as he left so that the doctor couldn't raise the alarm. 

•••••• 

Kirk looked around, eyes adjusting to the dark. Chekov had been the one to beam them over, and they had materialized inside an unused set of crewman's quarters. Darllek led Kirk and Sulu out, opening a panel to reveal a service passage. 

"Nobody uses these unless something's wrong with the ship. No eyes in here." he whispered. "Come on, your men are probably in the brig." 

They followed him down and across several connecting pipes. Every so often, one of them would bang the wall or cause the metal to creak, and all three would stop with their hearts in their throats. Eventually, Darllek stopped and opened another panel, climbing out. Kirk hopped out, Sulu right behind. 

"We're in the brig. Stay quiet, there are guards around," Darllek whispered. They went about a hundred feet before they all stopped in shock. Two guards laid unconscious in one of the cells. 

"What the hell?" whispered Kirk. 

"Jim!" he heard, and whirled around. Spock was standing there, still in the green dress and heels, but now he held a phaser in one hand and a small black device in the other. 

"Spock!" Kirk exclaimed, running over. He reached out to grasp his arm, but stopped himself. Spock was, after all, a touch telepath and his shoulders were bare. "Are you all right?" 

"As well as can be expected, Captain. We must hurry. The others are down the hall." He strode off, the other three following behind. Kirk forced away his inappropriate thoughts. Spock obviously hated the dress, and now was also not the time or place. 

Darllek piped up. "Kirk, you never told me that we were rescuing a woman." 

Spock whirled around, brown eyes flashing. Even dolled up as he was, he was still intimidating. "I. Am. Not. A. Woman. You are obviously here to assist with the rescue mission. However, if you want to back out, by all means, do so. I already have extensive knowledge of this ship thanks to your lovely doctor, so we have no further need of you. If you wish to leave, do so." 

Darllek spluttered, "I-I didn't mean- that's not what-" 

"Good," Spock said. "Now stay quiet." He turned and strode off. 

Sulu and Kirk looked at each other in shock. Spock was obviously having trouble controlling his emotions. Sulu leaned toward Kirk and whispered, "Well, Captain, you do seem to like them feisty." He followed after Spock before Kirk could call him out on the inappropriateness of his comment. 

They rescued the two security guards without incident, Spock stunning the Alethinian guards before they could get their guns up. One of the guards was eyeing Spock, but neither was stupid or suicidal enough to pass a comment. 

Spock looked over at Kirk after shoving the Alethinian guards into the cell and putting the force field back up. "I defer to you, Captain. What would you like to do now?" 

Kirk flipped open his communicator. "Mr. Chekov, lock in on my communicator. Six to beam across. Kirk out." 

Moments later, the familiar buzzing feeling came and they were back on the Enterprise. Chekov came around the transporter and held out a blanket to Spock. "'Ere, Commander. This should help until you get changed." 

"Thank you," Spock said, taking it. A small hint of affection and gratitude was conveyed through his eyes as he wrapped the blanket around his body. 

"Go change," Kirk said. "Then go to Sickbay. You can consider that an order." 

Spock nodded and left, then Kirk turned to Chekov. "Good thinking with the blanket. You can go back to the bridge. You too, Mr. Sulu. If Can'tal contacts us, tell him I'll be up in a minute." 

The three of them left, Chekov and Sulu turning toward the Bridge and Kirk heading for the Senior Officers' quarters. Stopping outside Spock's quarters, he hit the buzzer. A moment later, the door slid open as Spock let him in. He was back in his normal clothes, and was currently attempting to wash the gel and glitter out of his hair. 

Kirk went over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling? And don't you dare try to bullshit me." 

Spock sighed, turning in his chair to face him. "I don't know." 

Kirk knelt in front of him and took Spock's hand, placing it on his face. "Show me. I want to see what happened." 

"Are you sure? My emotions were rather... uncontrolled." 

Kirk nodded, and felt Spock's fingers move. A moment later, he was seeing through Spock's eyes as everything unfolded. As he returned to himself, he could feel Spock reaching out and tempering down the emotions that flooded Kirk. *I did try to warn you, Jim* 

Kirk rubbed his face. "Yeah, sorry." he said. "I knew that might happen, but I needed to know what they did to you. Go see Bones once you get that stuff out of your hair. The sooner you're back to yourself, the better." 

He gave Spock's shoulder a squeeze, and turned to leave. "Captain? Jim?" he heard Spock say softly. 

"Yeah, Spock?" he said, turning back around. 

"I saw in your mind, forgive me if this seems too bold," Spock seemed uncharacteristically hesitant. 

"What is it, Spock?" Spock stood and walked over to him, placing a small kiss on his lips. Kirk blinked, stunned. 

"Am I wrong?" 

"No, you're not." Kirk initiated the next kiss, this one slightly longer and deeper. "I meant it," he said as he moved back, "Get that stuff out of your hair and go to Sickbay. We'll talk about this once I know you're back to yourself." 

Spock nodded and watched Kirk leave, the hope he was feeling the only positive thing to have come from this ordeal. 

•••••• 

Once he finished washing the glitter and gel from his hair, Spock walked down to Sickbay. He waited in the doorway for McCoy to notice him, which took approximately 34 seconds. 

"Spock! Get over here and lay down. Did they do anything to you while you were on that godforsaken ship?" 

"Doctor, if you are asking if I was raped, the answer is no. I was able to stop the only person stupid enough to try." 

McCoy nodded appreciatively. "Good. Did they give you anything? You just seem all wrong." 

"Their doctor did give me something. I didn't have the opportunity to find out exactly what it was. If my suspicions are correct, it was to boost my estrogen levels. However, I leave the judgment to you." 

McCoy nodded and ran his medical tricorder over Spock. Whatever he found was enough to make him frown and grip the tricorder hard enough to turn his knuckles white. 

"What is it, Doctor? You are obviously distressed with your readings." 

McCoy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Spock. Whatever they gave you was whipped up from old fertility drugs. I can't give you your testosterone until your body naturally flushes out that crap. It's boosting your estrogen, all right, but there's no telling how it will react with anything else. It may cause minor setbacks in your secondary sex characteristics, but it'll be nothing major or long-lasting. I'm mostly worried about this making you sick. Also, you might end up actually having a period for once." 

Spock nodded, a sinking feeling growing in his stomach. "How long will it take for it to leave my body?" 

McCoy looked at him with regret in his eyes. "With the dose they gave you? At least a month before I can run a blood test to see if it'll be safe to administer your testosterone. I can't give you anything to help flush it out, because I can't identify exactly what they used." 

Spock caved. He hid his face in his hands and shook slightly. McCoy pulled Spock into his shoulder, careful not to touch his skin, and rubbed his back. McCoy could feel his shoulder get slightly damp, but didn't comment. 

"I can give you med leave until you're back to normal," the doctor offered. 

Spock straightened up, wiping the tear tracks off of his face. He straightened his shoulders and shook his head. "No. A few days to... accept my situation would not be amiss, but I cannot neglect my duties for a month." 

McCoy nodded. "Five days. No arguing," he added as Spock opened his mouth. "I'm not letting you on that bridge a day earlier. When you actually admit to needing time off, you need more than two days." 

Spock closed his mouth and gave a curt nod. "Very well, doctor." He stood and straightened his clothes. "Send the quartermaster to my room. It may not be a large difference, but my clothes will not fit properly if my breasts enlarge." 

McCoy squeezed his shoulder, not even bothering to protest to being a page boy. "All right. Just shirts, okay? Don't you dare let the asshole force you into a dress." 

"I'll have to see if the shirts will fit well enough to fall within dress code parameters," Spock said simply. 

Bones frowned, but nodded at Spock and watched him leave. Spock retreated to his quarters, and he did not have to wait long before the quartermaster, an altogether unpleasant yet wholly necessary individual, buzzed the room. Spock let him in. He took a look around before leering at Spock. "And what do you need?" 

Spock looked at him coldly. "I need to be fitted for three new shirts." 

The quartermaster shook his head. "I have none readily available that will accommodate breasts. If you need the uniform quickly, you will have to take a dress. In fact, I will have to check exactly what the dress code has to say about women wearing the mens' style shirts." 

"Enough," Kirk's voice rang out from the doorway. "Give him what he asked for and leave you bigotry back on Earth. You work with this entire crew. You will accept them or you will ask to be reassigned. Either way, you will be respectful." 

"Very well," the quartermaster said, "but I'll not be responsible when Starfleet gives out a dress code violation notice." He turned to Spock. "I can't measure you with your clothes on." 

Kirk turned to leave. "It's fine, stay here," Spock said. Kirk took a few steps into the room, letting the door close behind him. Spock went into the small alcove with his bed and pulled out a paper screen with a wooden frame. The quartermaster went behind with him. Spock stripped off his clothes and the quartermaster made a disapproving tsking sound. 

"Do you have a bra? I can't fit you properly with a binder on." 

"Jim, they're in my bottom drawer. Hand the black one to me." 

Kirk went over to the dresser and opened it. Sure enough, tucked under a few sweaters were two bras. One was plain black, the other red. He lifted them out and curiously looked at the tags. The black one was a B cup, the red a C. He put the red one back into the drawer and passed the black one around the screen without comment. 

"Does this fit you?" the quartermaster asked. 

"Yes," Spock replied, putting it on. 

The quartermaster took out his measuring tape and proceeded. He was quick and professional, jotting down the measurements on a padd. 

He rolled up his tape and turned to Spock. "I will have to make some alterations to the shirts to allow room for breasts. The material has enough elasticity to accommodate small to moderate changes in size without being constrictive. Are you sure that you would not like a dress?" 

"I will have no need of a dress," Spock said. "I only need the shirts as a backup uniform. I do not intend to wear them if I can avoid doing so." 

The quartermaster nodded and left, not wanting to infuriate the captain by pushing. Spock redressed, leaving the bra on for now, and put the screen back. He sat on his bed and looked at Kirk. 

"Any updates on the situation below?" he asked. 

"I commed Scotty. He's working out some negotiations." Kirk walked over and ran a hand over Spock's arm. "When did you last sleep? And I don't mean when you were unconscious." 

"Approximately five point eight days ago, Captain." 

Kirk nodded. He kicked off his shoes and laid down. Spock looked at him, and Kirk patted the bed. 

"Come on. Even for you, that's not much rest. If the bridge needs me, they'll comm me." Spock relented. He laid next to Kirk, placing his head over Kirk's heart. Closing his eyes, he slowly fell asleep listening to his now-lover's breathing and heartbeat. 

•••••• 

Spock woke alone to the Red Alert sounding. He sat bolt upright and saw a note scribbled on the PADD next to him. It read "Sorry. Had to go. Bridge paged. -Jim" 

He adjusted his hair and clothing and exited his room. Outside was a security officer. He turned to Spock. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I am going to the bridge." Spock replied. 

"No you're not," the officer responded. "McCoy thought you'd be stubborn. You're off work for five days. No bridge. They'll handle the alert themselves." 

Spock reached out to nerve pinch him and the guard caught his hand. "None of that. Back in your room. The doctor knows your tricks, and my vitals are being monitored. If I pass out, he'll hunt you down with a hypo." 

Spock managed to avoid sighing outright, but it was a close one. "I know my own limitations. Let me pass." 

"With all due respect Commander, no way in hell. If I let you on that bridge, I'll get the hypo." 

"Fine," Spock replied. "Am I permitted to go to a recreation room?" 

The officer nodded. "I've gotta go with you to make sure you don't run off to the bridge." 

Spock gave a single nod and strode off. He went to Rec Room six and sat in front of the computer. He began to type and connect wires, eventually hacking into one of the security cameras on the bridge. The security officer face palmed, but did nothing to interfere as Spock watched the footage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, comments and kudos earn kisses and cupcakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and/or kudos. This is my first fic, so feedback is a must. Constructive criticism is appreciated! If you're interested, my tumblr url is fuck-rand.


End file.
